Sexual Tension is Frustrating
by Dragontiger96
Summary: Now that Nao has successfully romanced Mai, she prepared to take on her biggest obstacle yet: getting into the busty woman's pants. MaiNao


_This is a companion piece to the fic "You have an Addiction", though reading it is unnecessary. Summary reveals all you need to know._

_A huge shout out to Blackfang64 who edited this. Everyone scream "Thank you Blackfang64" at the top of their lungs in front of the computer._

_

* * *

_

Sexual Tension is Frustrating

It was a curious thing, this act called sex. I understood the basic idea. All those hours flirting over the internet had not gone to waste. At the same time, I knew nothing about it, especially how to do it with another girl.

In the beginning, it didn't really feel necessary. Mikoto was around most of the time, so we didn't really have much of a chance either. Sister's house was off limits. The children would stop by with some excuse or other. I swore they existed to thwart all my attempts to be alone with my girlfriend.

At the time, we just satisfied ourselves with affectionate kissing. It would start out great. She'd play a movie for us to watch. I'd pretend to be interested for about half an hour before slowly trying to stick my hand up her shirt. We'd always stop before things got too heated. There wasn't anything physically wrong, only that we couldn't quite bring ourselves to go further.

Things changed when we finally moved into our own apartment. It was a small place with a kitchen, room and bathroom. Futons were stored in the closet to be taken out at night and placed back in the morning. We definitely weren't living the high life. There we finally had the privacy much like a newlywed couple, except we weren't quite prepared to enter that stage of the relationship.

It definitely wasn't that I didn't want to, because God knows, I did want to sleep with her. I just didn't know where to begin. All those hours I spoke about it over the phone and internet to perverted old men around the city did little to prepare me for the real thing. I was pretty sure that what they thought women enjoyed in the bedroom were things that women didn't really like at all. I was deathly afraid that if I did badly, she'd just decide that she preferred men and go back to Tate.

I was being stupid of course, but that didn't stop me from thinking it. We'd do it, and then she'd suddenly decide that having someone with a penis was ten times better. In one nightmare, she ran straight into Tate's arms and started going at it right in front of me. It made my blood boil. As if the tension wasn't enough, I was haunted by fantasies murdering her ex. If something didn't happen soon, I'd really end up killing that damned mutton-chop bastard.

Mai was kind enough not to push me. I think she needed time to adjust to the thought as well. She'd just avoid the topic altogether. It did little to help my self-esteem. At times, it made me think she wasn't interested at all. Then there'd be the days she would suspiciously come out of the bathroom half-naked pretending that she forgot to bring along clothes. Let's just say the water slowly dripping from her hair onto a bare chest really tested my self-control.

I was going out of my mind. Did Mai want it as much as I did? Was she even concerned about it at all? Maybe we were going to be stuck in one of those sexless relationships like a broken middle-aged couple. Oh God, I did not want that to happen. She had to be interested in me physically. I'm Yuuki Nao; I know I'm hot.

Finally, I could no longer stand the tension shared between us in the ridiculously tight space of our apartment. I decided to do something about it. With conviction, I strolled into an adult shop nearby my office after work. The worker there masterfully observed me while feigning disinterest in my presence. I was embarrassed to be in such a place. What girl wasn't? But I cared far more about my romantic life than that foolish thing known as pride.

I browsed the wares with little interest. Half of the stuff was for fetishists. At that moment, I wished I owned a personal computer, or at least a nicer phone. Searching up things on the internet was so simple, and best of all, private. Unfortunately, library computers had filters. Natsuki would know if I looked up porn on her laptop, and I didn't really want to ask her for any advice until I was more desperate.

Glancing around, my eyes settled on a couple of books depicting people in various positions. I glared at the clerk as he sneaked another glance at me. He shrugged it off and continued to read whatever magazine was in his hand. Moving quickly from my spot, I carefully searched through the shelves of porn. Lucky for me, they had a whole section for lesbians. With a little too much curiosity, I grabbed one to read the back.

"Higuchi Minami was on her way work; however, as soon she stepped out the door she is abducted by ALIENS. They are not just aliens, but a super horny, all female race who are desperately trying to find a cure for their infertility. Will Minami-chan escape their clutches, or fall victim to her own desire?"

My jaw dropped in surprise. What the hell? I knew porn was stupid, but this definitely went beyond anything I could come up with. I glanced back at the clerk, and decided that I really didn't care to be in the shop anymore. Grabbing the alien fetish movie, and some other flick of the shelf, I walked over to get my items ringed up. I glared at the man, daring him to say anything. He shrugged his shoulders at my hostile gestures and gave me my change.

Sneaking those items into the apartment was not easy, especially because Mai was the one who organized everything. Her hawkish eyes would notice anything out of place right away. I spent some effort trying to find a good place to hide my new research material, hoping that she wouldn't start wondering if I was a pervert.

It took a week, but I successfully learned everything I needed to know from the things I purchased. It turned out that those materials were completely useless to a newbie. The books outlined a number of interesting, but impossibly hard positions I knew I could not handle, not even for the sake of Mai's pleasure. As for the DVDs, well, there were a couple of interesting tricks I thought I could try, but they didn't really detail how I could get her clothes off first.

I sat in the office looking through different cases of Natsuki's clientele. How she managed to have so many as a small time private detective was beyond me. Though, it was true that her unique experience on the darker side of the law made her oddly successful at scrounging up information. Politicians and business rivals seemed to have limitless pockets of money.

The cops had lately reduced my involvement in their cases. It had little to do with my past. For the most part, as it was explained to me by one of their sergeants, budget cuts had forced them to reduce the task force they had dedicated to hunting down child molesters and other such individuals. I was sad to lose the business, but not really the actual job. I disliked the constant reminder of how fucked up people were.

Not that it really mattered at this moment, since all I could think of was how to have sex with Mai. She had been acting strangely lately, which made me think that she was growing really frustrated by my inability to act. Alright, I admit it. I'm fucking shy. Why couldn't she be the one to initiate? It would lift an incredible burden off my mind. While I mentally raved and cursed, I knew that Mai would never be the one to make the first move. It was out of character. She'd just sit on the side and wait for me to be ready. At this rate, she'd wait for eternity.

Natsuki walked into the office, hanging her hat and long coat on a rack in the corner of the room. "Hey," she grunted as she walked over to her desk and plopped herself into her chair. Leaning back with the back of her hand over her eyes, she sighed deeply in exhaustion. Not caring if I was there, she popped out a cigarette.

"Fujino must hate that." I commented. My dark-haired boss had apparently taken up the habit a little after graduating high school. I didn't notice until after I started working full time. She smoked rarely, and was pretty good at covering up the smell in the office.

She slowly raised her head and shot me an annoyed look. "I promised to quit when she moves back." Taking one last inhale, she smothered the butt in an ashtray hidden in her top drawer. Exhaling her last puff into the air, she asked, "So why are shuffling through contracts we've already fulfilled?"

Surprised, I looked at the pile before me. Fuck. Sighing, I dropped the manila folders on her desk and leaned back in my chair. At this point, I didn't care about my pride at all. "I want to have sex with Mai."

Natsuki choked on air. After a few seconds of coughing, she finally said, "I'm not interested in your personal life. If you want to sleep with her, do it and don't tell me."

"I would if I could." This conversation was aggravating and embarrassing. I found myself glaring at my feet, hoping my shoes would catch on fire.

Another sigh escaped Natsuki's mouth. "Alright, what's wrong?" she asked out of what seemed like pity.

Fighting my urge to slap her, I decided to tell her. "I'm not sure how to… umm, start." Doing my best to avoid fidgeting, I clenched my fists so it wouldn't look like I was nervous, not that it really helped.

Unsurprisingly, she laughed, a lot.

"C'mon, I'm baring my soul here." I whined.

She wiped away tears of amusement. "I," she huffed, "can't help it." Her body tilted back while shaking in laughter. "I'm sorry," she confessed, while still continuing to snicker at my expense. "So you want advice?"

I nodded my head. "How should I…" I paused to think of the right words, "do it?"

She cocked an eyebrow in skeptical curiosity. A moment later she tried her best to stifle yet another round of uncontrollable laughter, finally regaining composure as I was mentally shooting daggers at her with my eyes. "Okay," she wheezed. "Alright," she said as the last chuckles escaped her mouth. Proudly looking at me she pronounced with absolute certainty, "Just stick your hand down her pants."

I sat there in complete shock. Admittedly, I expected her to be blunt, but this was bordering the ridiculous. "What the fuck, Kuga?"

Clearing her throat, the dark brunette casually stated, "You've already had make out sessions right?" Without waiting for answer, she continued, "The step after that is to simply stick your hand down her pants. I assume you know the basics already, and I'm sure she can instruct you if you're doing something wrong."

This was certainly not the advice I was looking for. "It can't be that easy."

"It is actually." A stupid grin crept onto her face as she was obviously remembering something completely inappropriate about Fujino.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face to bring her back to reality. "Hey, we're still talking here."

She brushed me off. "Do what I tell you, and it'll be fine. If you want to wine and dine her before, go ahead. Just don't screw up, because I'll never hear the end of it. God knows I'm too involved in your relationship as it is." She shuddered at a thought she didn't care to share. "Just have sex with her and get it over with." Without another word, she threw a money envelope and case file at me, and then pointed at the door indicating she wanted me out of the office.

Damn Kuga and her stupid advice. Now I couldn't think straight and I still had work to do. I kicked a newspaper stand on my way to Mai's ramen stall. Inanimate objects deserved no mercy.

She was already serving two or three customers by the time I got there. I found a seat on the edge, where she greeted me enthusiastically. One of the other customers was laughing happily as he continued to pester her about going on a date with him. She rejected him with a smiling face. It helped that he laughed it off as a failed attempt; otherwise I'd have given his nose a date with my fist. Smirking at the failed suitor I made my own pass at her.

"Go on a date with me." The other customers looked up at her, intrigued by the possibility. To my disappointment, she turned me down as well.

"Sorry Nao, I'm working."

The guy on her other side began to laugh heartily. "Oh, she shot you down too. How about we go one together? We can bond over this tragedy."

I answered him with a glare. Turning back to Mai, I asked her again. "Maybe you can close early today. I can take you somewhere nice." She looked hesitant to agree. She normally worked quite late so people looking for a quick snack would find one. There weren't always customers then though. I could see her weighing the pros and cons of taking me up on that offer. "C'mon Mai," I begged, "Play hooky with me." I smirked, making me look very much like the bad girl everyone thought I was.

"Next week," she countered. "I can find a substitute cook by then."

I sighed, defeated by her pragmatism. "Fine," I said.

The annoying man to her left hooted. "Don't feel bad kid, that's farther than I've ever gotten."

Throwing him a superior grin, I promptly replied, "Oh, I've gotten much further."

"Nao!" Mai slapped my arm with a spatula. Only a blind man wouldn't notice the new shade of pink that dotted her cheeks.

Caught up in the moment, and pushing my luck further, I managed to slip my way behind the counter next to her side and wrapped my arms around her before giving her a deep, very passionate kiss. She shoved me off immediately and continued to hit me with a spatula until I left the little stand. All the while the older man sat there with his mouth gaping open at my audacity.

* * *

Nao was sweet. She was beautiful, seductive yet innocent, and despite her tough exterior, she was as soft as cotton. Yet her behavior lately was unusual. At first, she became distant. It was something that she typically did when something was bothering her, and she didn't want to talk to me about it. I wasn't really that worried. She would eventually come to me to talk about it in time. Nao was type to withdraw further if pressed.

As a couple of weeks passed, I noticed that she became nervous more often. She'd open her mouth as if to say something only to snap it close again with a pensive look on her face. It was an indication that she was about ready to talk about whatever had been on her mind, yet she did not bring it up. Something was obviously bothering her, and she was afraid to share it with me.

It felt strange. This was the calm before the storm. A disturbing atmosphere welled up around us. It seeped into everything, our conversations, our touches, and our souls. Doubts wormed their way to the back of my mind, and try as I might, I could not dislodge them. Somehow, I felt that she had grown tired of me.

Everything was slowly turning into silence. We'd dance around with words and talk about other empty things. As we talked, she would seem more nervous with each sentence. It got to the point where she would excuse herself from our meals together as soon as she could. Even as I tried to steel myself against possible heartbreak, I was slowly falling apart. The anticipation was killing me.

To calm my nerves, I did what every other woman did when she didn't want to deal with reality. I cleaned our apartment. To say that I was surprised when I found pornographic material hidden at the bottom of the miniature shrine dedicated to Nao's mother would be an understatement.

It took a few moments, but as I thought about it, all the conversations my dear spider had run away from were always about our relationship. At the time, I thought she was avoiding the topic of "us" in general. Now it seemed that either she developed a shocking interest in lesbian pornography or she wanted to make love.

I was relieved and just a little amused. The fact that she was so concerned with this was too cute. True, the two of us had never gone that far, and I too, was worried about entering that stage in our relationship, but that didn't stop me from thinking that she was the sweetest person that walked the Earth.

I was more anxious with what would happen after we entered that stage of our lives. It wasn't as if we could avoid it forever, at the same time things would change. I wasn't confident I could share that part of myself just yet. To me sex was a window; through it she'd peer into the deepest part of my being. I'm not really talking about the physical act itself, because God knows that part could be meaningless and empty. I know I'd truly open up to her after that. Our talks would change, I would tell her more about myself than anyone else in the world. She already knew so much about me, yet there was so much more I wanted to share. So I took what appeared to be the best course of action. I waited for her to be ready. She looked like she wanted to sweep me off my feet, and I wanted to let her have that satisfaction.

Thursday night she stopped by my stand. I assumed she wanted some dinner, though I often left something for her at home. One of my regulars was pestering me about going on a date with him. As usual, I rejected his advances without a second thought, and as usual, he laughed off my rejection and swore to ask again.

She looked a bit annoyed by the attention I received. Nao was always a bit possessive. That was probably what prompted her to ask me out on a date as well. Responsibly, I rejected her. I couldn't afford to close down the stall. Permit prices were high already, and I risked losing customers for random closure times.

Still, she was persistent in trying to charm me into a date. From her smirk, I could tell she enjoyed tempting me to go along with her plans. I relented of course. There was no way I could resist her once she set her mind on something, though I still managed to find a way to keep my shop open. She was definitely a little disappointed with my conditions.

It didn't stop her from making inappropriate remarks in front of my customers. I lightly smacked her with whatever I had on hand. Unfortunately, it only encouraged her more. She snuck behind the counter to land a very steamy kiss. Even if I indulged a little, which I refuse to admit to, I managed to regain enough to control to send her scurrying out of my ramen stand.

"I have a feeling that you wouldn't act so nice to me if I did that too right?" My playful customer asked once he properly recovered from shock.

I nervously smiled at him. "She's going to pay for that later."

He whistled tauntingly. "I'll bet," he said with a wink.

Shaking my head, I promptly returned to work.

The week rolled by faster than I expected. I went about business as usual, occasionally thinking about how to approach my date. This was definitely part of her plan to sleep with me. I was actually kind of looking forward to it. I secretly fantasized on how she would spend a good part of the date trying to romance me into bed. In some scenarios she'd ravish me the moment we got home, in others we'd end up at a nice hotel for a night. My favorite idea so far had been one where she'd start kissing me roughly only for me to turn the tables to have her end up underneath me.

We ended up going to a nice family oriented café. She said the place reminded of my old workplace without actually being my old workplace. I was fine with it. It was nice, and she was being sweet. After dinner, we took a long walk through a park. She purposely steered us towards some fountains to complete the romantic atmosphere.

"I tend to come here a lot for work and wanted you to see it." She laughed at the sappy admission.

I happily clasped her hand in mine. "That's so sweet. You think of me often at work?"

"Of course," she blurted without a hint of hesitation or discomfort. Smirking, she suddenly pulled me close and wrapped her arms around my waist to kiss me. "You are the person I love."

"Nao," I sputtered, uncomfortable with expressing my feelings in such a public place. She didn't let me go, even as a couple of men passing by whistled at us.

In a moment of spontaneity, she dragged me toward the train station. "C'mon, let's go home." Excitedly she pretty much ran the whole way home.

As soon as I walked through the door, she pulled me into another long kiss, and gently pushed me onto already laid out futons. "Sly girl," I thought, remembering that I put them away in the morning. Our hands began exploring each other. Her finger slowly dragged down my face, past my breast to my navel. I squirmed as her fingertips tickled my stomach.

"Nao," I moaned, wanting more. Looking up at her again, a moment of hesitation flashed through her eyes right before she unceremoniously stuck her hand down my pants into me.

"Ah!" I twisted in pain. She immediately drew back, regretting what she did.

"God, I'm sorry Mai. I didn't mean…" Her words died. The confidence she had just moments ago seemingly disappeared.

I caressed her face. "Nao, it's okay. I just wasn't quite ready yet."

She bit her lip before backing away from me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." Dejected, she began to get up.

"Wait." I pulled her back toward me. "Nao, I want to do this with you." I leaned toward her face and brushed my nose against hers.

"But I hurt you."

"Well, it takes us girls a while to-" I paused to think of a good euphemism, "get ready. You can't just stick your hand in there without doing other things first."

She sneered a bit and mumbled something about Natsuki.

"You went to Natsuki about this?" It was amusing to know that she asked for help. I chuckled a bit at her expense.

"It's not funny. I did it for you." Nao looked at me indignantly, and moved to get up again.

"Alright," I conceded while trying to prevent her from leaving my side. Pulling our faces close once more, I said, "How about we try this again, and this time you can listen to me." My spider shyly nodded and let me kiss her.

We spent the next hour finding out how good she was at following instructions. At the end, we were lying next to each other awake. She was groping my breasts, as if they were some fascinating alien object.

"Are they that interesting?" I asked her.

She nodded and grunted in confirmation. "I like them." Her red head slowly tilted back, and I found myself staring into lime green eyes. "I think I still like you more."

"Oh, are you sure you aren't just thinking about those other well endowed girls in your DVDs." I jested.

Nao visibly stiffed, and felt hotter against my bare skin. "I, umm," she stuttered, "You found them?"

I nuzzled her neck. "Yep," I confirmed, feeling her shiver next to me. "Let's just say your research paid off hmm?"

Suddenly, she leaned over me, and I found myself looking up at her grinning face. "Wanna feel it pay off again?" she asked before claiming my lips with hers.

* * *

_A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this brief foray into Mai's and Nao's life._

_Don't forget to click that shiny "review" button down there._


End file.
